


Caught In The Riptide

by cuddlyreyes



Series: Power Rangers Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: DEATH BUT THEY COME BACK!!, F/F, SHES ONLY A LITTLE DEAD I PROMISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyreyes/pseuds/cuddlyreyes
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: angst. Trini is the one that Rita throws in the water instead of Billy :)Rita sends Trini into the water. The team is destroyed and Kim realizes all the things she didn't get to say.(SHES ONLY A LITTLE DEAD ZORDON BRINGS HER BACK DONT WORRY)





	Caught In The Riptide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kimberllyhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberllyhart/gifts).



> hello im such a ho for the power rangers and trini is my small gay child, i cried writing this

Rita stalked along the line of rangers, a wicked grin on her face. 

“I’m glad one of you is so weak... Now, I must find this _Krispy Kreme_ , but Zordon would lose all respect for me if I didn’t kill at least one of you...” She stopped in front of Trini and the yellow ranger felt her heart drop.

Trini refused to show her fear, the sounds and protests of her teammates sounded far away as she felt the cold metal of Rita’s golden scepter against her throat. 

“I told you you had spunk, little yellow... What a pity you wasted it.” 

Trini opened her mouth to reply before she was falling into the water, her teammates screams echoing in her ears.

_**“TRINI!”** _

* * *

The four remaining rangers fought as hard as they could against their bonds, Kimberly squirming harder than others and screaming for the other girl.

“No! Trini!” she cried, her heart smashing into a million pieces. 

When they were dropped onto the dock, she was the first one yanking on the ropes to drag Trini back to the surface. The others joined in and soon they had the girl laid out before them. Zack and Kimberly knelt at her sides, Kim pounding at her chest to try and get her to breathe and Zack was pushing wet hair out of her face. 

“C’mon crazy girl...” he begged, voice breaking as he gently pat her cheek. Jason ran his hands through his hair, yelling in anger at himself and at Rita. Billy fidgeted worriedly, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.

“T-Trini?” he asked, hoping she would wake up and answer him in that patient voice she always had for him.

Kim hit her chest again, breaking down into sobs and resting her forehead against Trini’s collarbones. “No, no, no...” She cried.

Zack’s shaky fingers pressed to her neck, his face paling instantly. “S-She’s gone...” he whispered. Jason roared, punching a hole through a large crate and Billy started shaking with little sobs.

Kim mumbled a desperate prayer in Hindi before pulling back some, trying to hoist the smaller girl’s body into her arms.

The boys watched in almost confusion before Kim sniffled harshly, “Help me!” she ordered. Zack was at her side in an instant, helping her carry her to the car and then up the mountain to the gorge. 

“I got her.” Kim whispered, her heartbreak evident in her voice. Billy and Jason jumped first, followed by Zack. 

Kim stood at the edge of the drop, looking down at Trini’s lifeless form in her arms. She pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead before stepping over the edge, letting the boys help pull them both down to get to the ship.

Once inside they ran to Zordon, gently laying Trini down. Alpha five rushed over, “What happened?” the little bot asked.

“She’s gone.” Jason whispered, his eyes red from fighting back his tears. Kim sat with Trini’s head in her lap, hands shaking as she lovingly carded them through her hair. Zack sat on the stairs in front of them and Billy was leaning against the wall, all of them distraught.

“She died for us.” Zack said. “Rita offered her a chance to join her and live. She stayed.” He whispered, wiping at his eyes. 

“I’d trade places with her.” Billy said, sniffling as he wiped his eyes on his sleeve.

“So would I.” Kim said, choking on another sob. “I... Fuck,” She leaned down to press her forehead to Trini’s for a moment. “There’s so much I didn’t get to tell her...”

Jason rubbed his eyes. “I would trade places with her too... She died for us and I’d do the same for any of you.”

“Me too.” Billy echoed.

“Same here.” Zack whispered.

“Yeah... Me too,” Kimberly whispered, gripping one of Trini’s hands.

A loud boom resonated through the room, the morphing grid opening. Alpha Five jumped up. “Master Zordon! The grid is open! Step through!” he yelled. 

The other rangers looked on in shock, stepping forward to investigate. Kim gently laid Trini down to step forward with the boys.

“Step through, Zordon!” Alpha cried again before another loud boom sounded and Zordon’s massive face disappeared from the wall. Everyone looked around, alpha scanning the area.

“Zordon?” he asked, the room so silent you could hear a pin drop. The wall shimmered and Zordon reappeared. A million questions began to spout from the rangers before a loud gasp behind them drew their attention.

Trini was arched off the ground, eyes wide as she immediately began hacking up water. 

**_“TRINI!”_ **

The team cried again, only this time their voices were over joyed. They raced back to help her, Kim helping her turn her head to cough all the water up before she and Zack helped her to her feet and into a massive group hug.

Trini groaned weakly, “Did I die?” she asked.

“Yep.” “Nope” Billy and Zack said at the same time. Zack rolled his eyes good naturedly at Billy’s honesty.

Jason looked to Zordon. “What happened?” he asked.

Zordon gave a small smile. “Only one may come back, and this team already has a Red Ranger.” Jason smiles in thanks before returning to the team. He wraps Trini up in a massive hug and she even cracks a small smile, hugging him back.

When he puts her down, Kim is looking at Trini like she’s a literal angel returned from the dead. 

“What?” Trini asked, her signature smirk on her face. “Zord got your tongue?” she asked. Before she could make another quip, Kimberly was grabbing her cheeks and kissing her like their lives depended on it.

Trini was tense for a fraction of a second before melting into the kiss, her arms tightly wrapping around Kimberly. 

Jason and Billy both whooped and Zack laughed. “Finally!” he said.

Kim pulled back from the kiss to look into her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. “Don’t you ever die on me again.” She whispered.

Trini just smiled, cupping the back of her neck to kiss her again.

“I’ll do my best, princess. I'll do my best."

**Author's Note:**

> if u like what i write, send me some prompts at cuddlyreyes.tumblr.com


End file.
